


Teach Old Dogs New Tricks

by turnupfortrash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Getting Together, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People have feelings and emotions, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slow Build, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: Fate continues to pull these three together and eventually they stop fighting it. 
A story about first meetings, building a team, and finding something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm hoping this is going to be long(ish)... We'll see how it goes.  
> Thanks of course to Busty and Franken, who are always willing to talk and cry about Axel. And Suzy for being awesome and dealing with my terrible grammar.   
> The second chapter is already in progress and I have bits and pieces of later scenes written. If the Daddy kink tag concerns you, think D/s but with daddy vs sir (etc). No age play will be involved. 
> 
> Feel free to come visit me on tumblr [biggerharkness](http://www.biggerharkness.tumblr.com) or my Axel ask blog [thetwinkster](http://www.thetwinkster.tumblr.com)

As far as first meetings go, theirs was pretty unique. He was in the middle of a heist piling stacks of cash into his comically large bag when Axel heard a loud noise. Turning around, he saw that the side of the bank had exploded. Two men walked in, armed with glowing guns and matching sneers. 

“Sorry to  _ crash _ the party,” the smaller man said, the blue light from his gun.

“But I think you got something that belongs to us.” the other man finished, gesturing to the bag in Axel’s hands.

“Who me?” Axel puts a hand to his face in mock surprise. “And here I thought stealing was about taking things that didn’t belong to me. Have I been doin’ it wrong this whole time?”

One of the men smirks, but the other just look angry as he begins to advance forward. Before he can get more than a few steps forward Axel grins and uses his gun to shoot a hole in the floor.

“Ta ta now boys,” Axel jumps down into the hole, flicking on his boots at the last second to gracefully land on the floor below. 

He could hear muttered cursing from above him, but Axel didn’t stick around long enough to listen more. He had places to be and police to avoid.

* * *

 

The second time he meets them it’s on the streets of Central City. They’re not walking hand in hand but they may as well be. The pair are walking close together, arms brushing each other, and bickering.

“I’m just saying if you would just use the filing cabinet like I asked we wouldn’t be having this problem, Mick.” The smaller man said with a huff at the other man, Mick. 

“Damnit Lenny, I’m not sorting my goddamn notes just cause you don’t want them on what I will remind you is  _ my _ desk.” 

Axel walks past them, glad for the bare minimum of anonymity that wearing his mask gives him. He smiles a little, strangely glad to have names to put to the faces. Maybe he’ll see them again.

* * *

 

They’re on TV, the third time Axel sees them. They’re fighting against The Flash, guns blazing in a brilliant stand off. The reporter was talking about how the criminals in question had been in the process of stealing a collection of priceless diamonds. Although Axel was sure they had found someone willing to put a price on it. Axel wished he could say the fight was going well for them, but from the looks of things The Flash would soon have them backed into a corner. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen, why did he care if they got caught? He’s seen them all of twice yet suddenly he cares? 

Although, he does have that pile of  _ toys _ on the table that he’s been dying to use. Plus all of the bombs he had planted earlier that week, in case he was feeling bored. Surely it would be enough to cause a distraction, throw the Scarlet Speedster off his game. The pair was attempting to retreat back into the building, surely they had a secondary escape route through there, but The Flash kept cutting them off. That sealed the deal for Axel, all he had to do was create enough of a distraction to allow them to escape through the building. 

Sitting down at his desk, Axel brings up his programs. A click here and his bots were flying off his roof and towards the fight, a click there and the bombs were primed and ready to go. 

Axel took the time that it took for his robots to make it to the scene to suit up. Sitting in front of the screen a little red light came on letting him know it was time. 

“Attention! Attention everyone,” Axel yelled in a booming voice “would the owner of the dorky red suit please come to the front desk. It seems that you've forgotten your wallet. Oh, and a few bombs placed around the city. Again, that's the owner of the dorky red suit, to the front desk for their forgotten wallet and  _ bombs _ .” 

Axel cackled as he set off the first explosion, an abandoned warehouse that just happened to be next to a hospital, before he disconnected. The camera on his bots showed The Flash pausing, finger to ear, with clear indecision. Axel figured it was only kind to help the guy. The second bomb went off in a residential area, half C4 half smoke bomb so that it looks worse than it is. This seemed to help as The Flash zoomed away in a burst of lightning. Axel took that as his cue to fly down and observe in person. 

It only took Axel a few minutes to get downtown, hovering around the alley behind the building, just in time to see the two men run out the door. They looked tired, their clothes a little worse for the wear, but they had wide grins no doubt due to the stolen goods they were carrying out. Casually he flew down, landing with a soft thud on the hood of their van.

“Well hello, boys.” Axel crossed his legs and grinned at the pair in front of him. “Captain Cold and Heatwave, the news was all aflutter about you two. Had a bit of a pest problem though, didn’t ya?”

Somehow the pair didn’t seem surprised to see him, 

“Thanks for the assist, kid.” Len said to him with a slight glare, “But we had it handled.”

“Of course you did. I would never think to doubt the prowess of the all mighty Captain Cold.” Axel made an attempt to look affronted. 

Mick snorts, “I like you, kid.”

Axel grins at that, a fluttery feeling taking place in his chest. Before he could think too much on it Axel was rummaging in his pocket to pull out a card. 

“Here's my card. If you find yourself needing help again give me a call, I'm always willing to help out some pretty damsels in distress.”

With a wink he kicked his boots together, turning them on Dorthy style, and flew off to a roof near by. Flicking a switch to turn on the mic in the card, Axel landed on a nearby roof to listen in. The pair was just getting into the van, a quiet muttering of  _ seat belt _ the only noise before the van turned on. 

“I like him.” Mick broke the silence first.

“So you’ve said.”

“We should call him, seems like he could come in handy. Ya know, for the heists.”

“Oh, well if it’s for the  _ heists _ .” Len sneered, obviously implying something else, though Axel wasn’t quite sure what. 

Whatever it was, it seemed to quiet Mick and the pair drove on in silence. Soon enough Axel grew bored of listening to the dead silence and decided to fly home. He could always tune in again later. Although Axel had a feeling it wouldn’t be long until he saw these two again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Axel was getting ready to head to bed when the call came through. He hadn’t given up hope exactly, but it had been two weeks since he had seen the not so dynamic duo. Not that Axel was keeping track. He let it ring twice before answering, trying not to let his impatience get the better of him. 

“You’ve reached Trickster Incorporated, how may I direct your call today?”

“Listen, Kid,” Len’s voice came across the line, not quite as cool and calm as was typical for the older man. “We’ve got ourselves in a bit of a situation, could use the assist.”

“Well, here at Tricks Inc. we pride ourselves on our customer service skills. What seems to be the problem sir, your  _ equipment _ not performing up to par?” Axel’s leer was evident in his voice. 

Len sighed. Axel could picture him rubbing a hand over his face in his frustration, trying to remain calm. 

“Look, my partner got captured by The Flash. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious…” He paused briefly, “Mi...Heatwave, well, he’s been to Iron Heights enough that they just automatically stick him in solitary.” 

“Doesn’t play well with others I take it?”

Len chuckled wryly, “And doesn’t do well on his own either. That’s why I gotta get him out, now are you helping or not?”

Axel paused dramatically, letting the question hang in the dead air between them before answering.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I can pay you. How much do you want?”

“Uh, uh, uh, Cap’n” Axel tutted, “I don’t want your money.  No, I want something better, a favour. I want the illustrious Captain Cold to owe me one.”

“Fine.” Len bit out, the idea of owing Axel clearly paining him but he was willing to do it for Mick. Interesting.

“Awesome! What’s the plan then, boss man?”

“How quick can you get to Braemoor Road, heading up towards North Street? They have him in a holding van and they’ll be using that road to get to Iron Heights.” Len asked, all business. 

“I can be there in 10.”

“Make it 5.”

The older man hung up on Axel and he couldn’t help but grin at the tone of the curt order. Bossy, bossy, man. Things were going to get interesting from here on out, Axel was sure of it.

* * *

 

Axel takes his bike down to where they’re meeting, his coat flying behind him as he weaves in and out of the cars. Somehow he manages to make it there in 5 minutes and doesn’t have to find out what Len would do if he was late. The van is parked on the side of the road. Axel pulls up behind it. He swung his leg over the motorcycle, walking up to the back of the van and knocking quietly. The back door opened and a brusque voice told him to get in. 

Quickly, Axel clambered into the van, sitting down on a small bench next to the older man. 

“We only have one shot at this, no time for fuck ups. Do you understand?” Len stared intensely at him, the sheets of paper in his hands momentarily forgotten.

It was a serious moment, a man's freedom hung in the balance, it deserved a serious answer.

“I live to please.” he said with a wink and a grin.

Well, maybe next time.

* * *

 

The plan was simple enough, the police would be expecting Captain Cold to try and bust his partner from the transport van. Len was going to show up exactly where they expected, his van blocking them off and his gun at the ready. Whereas Axel would fly in from above, planting the charge that would, quite literally, blow the roof of the joint. He and Mick would escape on his bike and Len would follow behind in his van. 

Timing was going to be a problem, Len wasn’t able to get a solid lead on when they were moving Mick, so they had to just set up shop and wait. When the pair went to split up, Axel made sure to toss the older man a comm link.

“Ta, keep in touch!” Axel blew a quick kiss before turning his boots on, flying to the top of the building nearby. 

Settling into his perch, Axel turned his own comm on. 

“Let’s play  _ I spy _ … I spy with my little eye, something that is round,  _ tight _ , and covered in black pants.”

Axel could see more than hear the chuckle his comment received in response. 

“Focus, Trickster.”

“There’s no need for formalities with me Cap! Call me Axel.”

Whether or not his comment would have gotten him a smile, Axel would never know. 

“We got incoming, maybe 5 minutes to the mark at max.” Axel reported, getting into position.

“Looks like our guy?” Len responded.

“Yeah, nondescript white van but I’m picking up multiple heat sensors in the back. It’s gotta be our guy.” Axel tried not to think too much about his word choices. 

“I’m going to be silent on my end so I don’t give us away, but give me a heads up if anything seems to be going off kilter.”

“Roger that, Captain!”

The closer the van got, Axel was able to see some more details and give Len a better report.

“Looks like we got two follow cars, one up front and one in the back. Two police officers in each and three in the van.” Axel paused adding it up in his head, “Wait only seven? Wow they must really think little of you.”

A furrowed brow was his only response. Really though, it didn’t make sense that they would only have seven police officers if they were hoping to take on the cumulative force of Captain Cold and Heatwave, even with Heatwave in handcuffs. That means…That means they have some something else planned, some other trick up their sleeve. Axel didn’t like when the tricks were on him. 

He thought briefly about sending one of his camera bots down to investigate more but a flash of light around the van answered the question for him. 

“Shit,” Axel cursed. “They got The Flash with them. We may need to change the plan up a little but I got an idea. You’re going to have to trust me, okay?”

Len paused, Axel could almost hear the wheels turning as he quickly tried to analyze the situation himself. Finally he seemed to accept the situation and the help Axel was offering, he nodded his agreement. 

His bike was in the wrong spot but thankfully it had a remote control function. Axel quickly started moving, quietly flying from building to building. He just had to make it farther down before it was too late, get the bike there and everything should be fine.  _ Should _ being the key word.

Looking over his shoulder he could see the van was almost to Len, he pushed himself and ran a bit faster. One more building should do it, there was a decent hiding spot on the apartment building just ahead. Axel leapt, flicking the button for his boots as he flew through the air, only to have it stick. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Axel cursed, reaching for the edge of the building as he quickly flew to it. 

“Axel!?” Len’s voice came through the comm link.

“I’m alright, I’m alright. Just falling, with style of course.” Axel grinned wryly, “Thought we were having radio silence Cap! Keep  _ cool _ , our guests are almost at the party. You distract them while I get set up.”

“Remind me, who’s in charge again?” Len muttered as he exited the van, Axel could hear him moving towards the middle of the road. 

Axel managed to clamber up, pulling himself to the roof of the building. A few scrapes and bruises, he’s sure, but no worse for the wear overall. Moving quickly to make up for lost time after his fall, Axel moved towards the air conditioning unit on the far side of the building. He grabbed his phone, activating the app that controlled his bike. It rumbled as it started, making its way down the street. He went slowly so as not to attract attention but Axel was starting to get impatient. It was go time, he wanted to  _ go _ . 

Distantly, Axel could hear the first car come to a screeching halt, frozen in place. Over the comm, he could hear the commotion as the cops got out of the vehicle and tried to clear the way for the van to go through. Things were leaning in Len’s favour until The Flash zoomed in in a blur of yellow and red. Axel was sure he was saying something stupid in an attempt to make Len stand down, as if Captain Cold was going to do that with his partner heading towards lock up. 

Captain Cold and The Flash edging around each other, neither one letting the other get closer. No doubt trading puns, though Axel couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now he had to focus on getting his gear ready and keeping his eyes on the prize,  _ the van _ . Once it got past the stand off, Axel had to be ready to go. 

Luck seemed to be on their side today, with Axel just getting everything sorted by the time the van broke through. The tires screeched across the pavement as they tried to speed away from the fight that was happening. Axel was prepared for that. Backing up slightly, he broke into a run before jumping off the building. Landing with a loud thud on the roof of the van, Axel hoped that that the noise was all the warning Mick needed. Things were about to start happening quickly, and Axel couldn’t worry about him not reacting quickly enough. They were old pros at this, he should have it figured out by now. 

Axel laid down on his stomach and reaches over the edge to place the charge on the door. Rolling away slightly he quickly detonates it. The door goes flying off into the road, smacking into the pavement with a satisfying bang. Axel peered over the edge, checking to see if the second follow car had made it through. It had, but thankfully it too was now frozen in place. The four cops were splitting up, half focusing on clearing the area of civilians while the other half tried to come after the van on foot. They weren’t close enough to be of much concern to Axel. 

Grabbing the edge, Axel flips his body over and into the vehicle. 

“Hey hot stuff, who’s your friend?” Axel said with a grin, pulling a gun on the cop blocking Mick. The police officer tried to pull their own gun out, still startled from the explosion, but Axel was ready for that. He shot the officer in their arm before walking over, ignoring their screams, and dragging them to the door. 

“I think we need some alone time, so you’re gonna have to go pal. Have a nice flight!” Axel pushed the cop out, the sound wasn’t quite as satisfying as the door, but it would have to do. 

“Coulda at least grabbed the keys off of em’ first.” Mick grumbled, climbing up from his seat. 

“Who needs keys when you have this!” Axel held up a small circular object that looked curiously like a bottlecap. He quickly placed it on the cuffs, right over the locks, and pressed it down. There was a quiet whirring noise before a distinct  _ click _ of the cuffs unlocking.

“See, much cooler than boring ol’ keys.”

Mick only rolled his eyes in response. “What’s the plan now, Kid?”

Axel pulled out his phone, “Just wait one sec and our ride is… almost… here!”

The bike pulled up behind the van and Axel flew over and landed on it.

“Come on, let’s go!”

“You can’t expect me to jump onto your fucking motorcycle, are you crazy, Kid?!” Mick yelled.

“Ugh, fine. Give me a second why don’t ya.” Axel rolled his eyes before moving his bike around to the other side of the van. Shooting out both tires, causing the van to skid to a halt and Mick to fall over in the back. 

“Better?” Axel said with a grin to the angry pyro climbing off the floor of the van. 

“Let’s just fucking go already.” he grumbled.

“Sir, yes sir!” 

Mick swung his legs over the bike, hanging onto Axel’s coat as they sped off. 

“Now for the fun part! Get ready to move, Cold! Things are about to get a little wild around here.”

Axel zoomed down the street, heading towards Iron Heights and away from Len. Along the way he started dropping charges, waiting until he was far enough away and…  _ BOOM _ ! One after the other they lit up, the explosions practically chasing the pair down the road. 

Axel whooped and hollered, “That should get his attention. Come on Flashy, let's play a little game of what can I blow up  _ next _ ?”

He dropped a few more before making a wide turn, throwing one last one at the nearest building. When they were speeding away, Axel set it off.

“Look at that buddy, that one's just for you!” Axel shouted to the man behind him. He could feel Mick turning around, taking in the building Axel had set on fire. 

Figuring that should keep The Flash busy enough, Axel continued to drive away. Weaving in and out of traffic, down side streets, just in case The Flash was feeling a bit adventurous and was trying to follow them. Thankfully it seemed like they had lost him and the cops, they were in the clear. Now seemed as good of a time as any to head to their rendezvous point.

* * *

 

Axel pulled his bike into the alley behind the bar, Len’s van was nowhere in sight but that didn’t mean much of anything. The pair got off the bike and Mick looked around to see where they were.

Seeing the familiar sign, Mick grunted, “Good.”

Together they walked around the corner, Axel taking his mask off and stuffing it in his pocket. If Mick noticed the action, or thought about the implications of it, he didn’t say. Probably better that way. The bar is only half full as they swagger inside, Len is already sitting in a booth near the back. They move together towards the booth, Mick quickly sitting down next to his partner. There was space on Mick’s side and space on Len’s, Axel wasn’t sure exactly where his place was. Thankfully Mick took care of that problem for him.

“Grab a seat Kid, first round's on me.” Mick said, patting the seat next to him. 

“Are we sure the boy’s even legal?” Len asked with a sneer.

Mick looked stricken, “You’re at least eighteen though right?”

“I’m twenty six, boys. Free to drink and fuck as I please.” Axel cackled at the looks his last comment got him.

* * *

 

Several drinks later had the trio feeling looser and more relaxed. They were all sprawled out across the booth, the rest of the bar had quickly filled but their section seemed to stay quiet. Like it was somehow removed from the rest of the crowd. The only one that really approached them was the waitress who would come and collect their cups, give them refills, and of course stop to flirt a bit. A girl's gotta earn her tips. Axel supposes. Len mostly ignored the girl beyond ordering drinks but Mick always seemed happy to reciprocate. Giving the scantily clad girl lewd looks and even lewder comments. As the night went on, Axel found himself moving closer and closer to Mick until he was squeezed up against his side. Anyone who said he was trying to stake his claim could shove it, even though it did work. 

Mick threw an arm around Axel’s shoulder, “Next round’s on you, Kid. Spend somma that money I’m sure Lenny gave ya for helping him.”

“I didn’t get any money, but sure I’ll buy.” Axel said, squirming around to pull out his wallet from his back pocket. He couldn’t quite reach it and ended up standing in order to grab it. Before he could sit back down, Mick pulled him back onto his lap. 

“What do ya mean you didn’t get any money? Lenny, you trying to stiff the boy?” Surprisingly Mick started to giggle, the sound was odd coming from the large man. 

“Nah, he just owes me one.” Axel leaned back against Mick’s shoulder to look at him. “I’m saving it for later though. Gonna think of something  _ fun _ .”

Axel laughed, and Len snorted. The three of them just drunk enough that everything seemed funny. 

“Plus I got to shoot a cop and blow shit up, that’s always worth my time.”

“Uh oh…” Mick muttered behind him. 

“You did what?” The laughing was over and Len turned his icy stare on Axel.

“Shot a cop and blew...shit… up?” Axel trailed off, sensing the mood change.

“Here we go again…”

“We don’t shoot people, Axel. Not unless we absolutely have to.” Len glared at him, in full Captain mode. 

“I only shot him in the arm,” Axel whined. “Plus you guys shoot people with your fancy guns. How is that any different?”

“It just is, Axel. Now, you’re going to have to follow our rules if you want to keep working with us.”

“You… you want me to keep working with you guys?” Axel whispered, tentatively hopeful. 

“Of course we do, Kid.” Mick squeezed his arms around Axel’s middle. 

Len paused, looking over the pair sitting across from him.“If you can be of use, I suppose we could... work together.”

“You know what boys, I think is the start of something beautiful.” Axel grinned wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s barely a week before the three of them are back together again. When Axel heard the news he had called the pair up.

“‘Ello?” Mick picked up the phone.

“Hey, Big Boy. You seeing this shit on the news today?” Axel asked, already pulling on his boots. 

“What are you going on about?”

“The Kozlov family is going to be attending that huge charity ball in Keystone,  _ tonight _ .”

“Who are they?”

“Only the owners of a massive jewel collection that will be kept in a supposedly secure safe at said charity ball, obviously. 

Mick grunted, Axel could hear him moving around. “Can I light it on fire?” he asked. 

“Well, no…”

“Then talk to Lenny.” Axel could hear some voices as Mick passed the phone over. 

“What do you want, Kid?” Leonard asked with a huff, “I’m kinda busy here.”

“Well then I take it you’ve heard about the Kozlov  _ family jewels _ ?”

“Obviously.” Axel could hear the shuffle of papers, he could picture Len’s neat scrawl on the pages of notes and blueprints. 

“Oh, well of course. Who am I to doubt the power of Captain Cold.” Axel snickered, “I mean I bet you’ve already figured out what security system they have and how to get into the safe, right?”

The shuffling paused, Axel could practically hear the wheels turning in his brain. 

“Come on, Elsa. Admit it, you need me!” Axel was grinning even as he grabbed his bag filled with the supplies he would need.

He heard a frustrated sigh and he knew he had won. Axel did a quick fist pump before locking the door behind him. 

“Text me your address and I’ll be there in a  _ flash _ .”

* * *

 

Axel almost expected Len to text him an address to a random street corner so that they could meet up in the van again. What he got was an address, far enough out of the downtown area for there to be trees in blossom and kids running across front yards. He got a few looks, no doubt for the motorcycle, but people seemed to just accept his presence there. Axel pulled around the last bend and then into their driveway. The house was larger than Axel expected, but fit with the houses surrounding it. It was white with dark green trim, Axel could see a swing on the porch. It all seemed very...quaint. And not at all what he had expected. 

Axel parked his bike next to their van, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. He knocked out a quick rhythm and waited for someone to come to the door. Soon enough, Mick came and let the Trickster in. 

“Kid’s here,” Mick grunted before retreating back into the house. 

Axel followed him into a large open space to see Len bent over a table covered in papers. Mick kept walking, entering a large archway into a dim room. Axel watched him go, curious about the shift in mood.

“What’s his problem?” Axel asked the older man.

“Don’t worry, it’s not you.” Len chuckled wryly, “he’s just mad at me because I talked to him about certain _ professional boundaries _ .” 

Not quite sure what he meant, Axel shrugged it off and plopped himself down in a chair next to the table. 

“So what’s the plan, Boss Man?”

Leonard eyed him, no doubt for the  _ boss man _ comment, before replying.

“I need you to write down all of your intel, and we’ll see what use you can be.” he said, shoving a note pad towards him. 

“Nuh uh, I’m coming with. If I’m giving you information you best be sure I’m getting my cut.” Axel narrowed his eyes, pushing the paper back. “Plus you’re going to need me there.”

“Why would I need  _ you _ ?”

“Ahh, you wound me Leonard!” Axel grinned, “the reason you’re going to need me is that the safe and security system is one of two setups. Both give off the same heat signature but they each have their own methods of disarming.”

There was a quiet pause, Axel could tell that Len was not quite convinced.

“Plus I have my handy dandy gadgets to get the job done!” Axel rustled his backpack as he spoke. 

“Fine,” Leonard sighed, before pointing a finger at him. “But Axel, and I’m serious right now, if you mess this up for us there will be hell to pay.”

“You got it, Boss!” Axel grinned, bouncing in his chair.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

* * *

 

“I don’t know why I gotta wear this monkey suit.” Mick grumbled, pulling at the tie around his neck. 

“Because we’re going undercover, duh.” Axel swatted his hand away from the tie, ignoring the glare he got in return. 

“Yeah but only you and Lenny are actually going into the party. No one's gonna see me skulking around...” He paused, clearly thinking about it for a moment. “Wait, the whole point of it is that I’m  _ not _ seen. Why the hell am I wearing this?!”

“Well ya see, Len said the same thing when we were doing up the plan. But a long discussion led us to agree on its  _ merits. _ ” Axel said with a wink, leaving Mick flustered as he skipped off to catch up with Leonard. 

Len looked back at his partner, smirking, before passing Axel a small piece of paper. 

“Here’s your ticket, we’ll have to go in separately but we’ll meet up in ten. From there we’ll let Mick in the back and make our way to the safe. You got it?”

“Do I got it?” Axel scoffs, “have a little faith, Boss!”

“What did I say about calling me that.”

“You know I can’t recall.” Axel laughed as he made his way towards the door, already deciding he was going to go in first. Hopefully they had good food, he was hungry!

* * *

 

Axel had managed to find some food, dainty little bites of cheesecake with various fruits on top. He’d already had six. In fact, Axel was just licking the remnants of his seventh off his fingers when he caught sight of Len across the room. Axel took his time, sucking the sweet sauce off his fingers just to see the older man’s reaction. A subtle roll of the eyes, not as fun as he had hoped but it would have to do. 

“Well I hate to eat and run darling, but my date is here.” Axel winked at the woman standing behind the buffet table. Making his way towards the far end of the room. 

Axel made it to the back of the hall before Len did, turning and giving his best come hither look to the other man. A couple nearby gasped but Axel just grinned lewdly at them before sauntering off down the corridor. Everyone knows it’s not a real high class party until there’s some sort of scandal. 

The hall is quiet except for the sound of his feet, though Axel had no doubt that Leonard was following behind him. He flings the door to the back bedroom open, walking to the window and cracking it open before flopping on the double poster bed. Axel stared appreciatively at Mick as he climbed through the window. 

Turning briefly to look at Len he asked, “How much  _ wiggle _ room do we have time wise?”

Len snorted, “Not enough for what you’re thinking.”

“Damn.” Axel cursed. 

“What are you two yapping about?” Mick grumbled, brushing himself off. 

“Nothing, let’s get to work.” Len said, waving the pair towards the door. 

Together the trio walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, making their way towards the safe. Innocuously placed in a bathroom and hidden behind a mirror, it was not the first place most criminals would look. Luckily, they were not most criminals. A helpful tip off from an old friend was going to mean a big score for the three of them. Something Axel desperately needed. Mick took up guard outside the door as Len and Axel entered the bathroom. 

Len looked at his watch, “We got 10 minutes before security makes their next round. Let’s get a move on.”

Axel nodded as he started to take his suit jacket off. Leonard watched and waited, though his eyes started to narrow when Axel quickly moved on to taking off his shirt.

“What are you doing, Trickster?”

“Cool your jets, boss.” Axel grinned, parting his shirt to reveal his tools strapped to his chest. “Where did you think I was going to store these?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Fine. But stop the strip tease and get a move on.”

“Tells me to stop the strip tease,” Axel quietly grumbled as he laid out his gadgets. “First time anyone ever wanted me to stop stripping.”

Working quickly, he passed half the items to Len, taking the other half for himself. They went to the either side of the mirror, attaching the small disks and stepping back. A press of a button, a puff of smoke, and the mirror slid from the wall to reveal the safe. Axel passed him the laser and Leonard went right to work. 

The older man's furrowed brow and glances at his watch was making Axel twitchy. He bounced from foot to foot, unable to keep still.

“I’m gonna go check on Micky,” Axel looked at his own watch. “We got four minutes till the next round.”

“Be quick and don’t distract him.”

Axel rolled his eyes, pulling the door open and peering out. Carefully and quietly shutting the door behind him Axel leaned against the wall next to Mick.

“So… Come round here often?” Axel grinned.

Mick scoffed, ignoring the Trickster, and continued to scan the hall. 

“Oh Mickey, you’re so fine. You’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey!” Axel sang, hoping to get a reaction. 

This time Axel managed to get a small smile out of him. Time to go for broke.

“Are you the letters I used to write as a kid? Cause you’ve got  _ Daddy _ written all over you.”

“What?!” Mick spluttered, moving away from the wall to look at Axel.

“Too far?” Axel asked.

“I…” Mick started to say something before a noise at the end of the hall startled him.

“Shit,” Axel cursed under his breath, making a split second decision. 

Grabbing onto the front of Mick’s suit, Axel pulled him in towards him. He managed to tilt his head at the last minute so their lips met. Mick froze, stiff against him. Axel tugged insistently, mouth opening and tongue darting out against his lips. Suddenly Mick was responding, hands wrapping around Axel’s waist and drawing him closer. Axel groaned, throwing himself fully into the kiss, momentarily forgetting the reason. At least until the door slammed, startling them both until they jumped apart. 

The bathroom door opened and Leonard peered out. “All clear, boys?”

“Yeah, Boss.” Mick grunted.

“Well then get in here and help me carry this stuff out.” Leonard said, looking curiously at the pair and their disheveled appearance. 

Mick and Axel joined him in the small room, filling their bags with cash and the priceless jewels. Together they made quick work of it, and headed back towards the bedroom with the open window. Leonard slinks out first, somehow making it look easy while Mick and Axel practically trip over themselves as they stumble out. Somehow it’s all smooth sailing, they’re crossing the grass when Axel says just that.

“That went pretty well, all considering.” Axel grinned, skipping in front of his companions. “Minus the security guard and the impromptu makeout session.”

“Impromptu makeout session?” Leonard asked, turning with a sharp look towards his partner. “Care to explain, Mick?”

“Well, uh…” Mick mumbled, swiping a large hand across his face. 

“Aww, Boss. Don’t be jealous, all you had to do was ask!” Axel stopped in his tracks, taking advantage of Leonard's surprise to wrap his arms around the other man's neck. Sneaking in to loudly smack their lips together. Axel cackled wildly as he pulled away, skipping ahead to the van. 

“Let’s go boys!” Axel called back to them, climbing into the van. “We don’t got all night!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard's conversation about professional boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that while they love the Axel POV, that they wanted to see some coldwave interactions.   
> It's probably not what they wanted, as it's not a particularly happy conversation. But I think it adds a nice alternate view to the fic. 
> 
> This chapter didn't get edited because I wrote it up really quick, sorry if there's any typos/wonky sentences. 
> 
> Please come yell at me on tumblr at [biggerharkness](biggerharkness.tumblr.com)... I love to hear what yall think and I'm always willing to yell about things.

“What are ya huffing about?” Mick asked, coming up behind Len at the table. Hands cautiously rubbing at his partner's shoulders. 

Leonard purposefully ignored him, sending off a text before going back to his notes. 

“What did Axel want?” Mick tried again.

The pen dropped on the table, Len pushed back, turning to look at him. 

“The  _ Trickster _ has some valuable intel for the heist tonight. He’s going to be joining us.”

“Oh yeah?” Mick tries to come off as nonchalant. The look Len gives him tells him he probably didn’t succeed. 

“Mick, do we need to have this conversation again?” Len’s eyes narrowed even as his hands tugged his partner closer. 

“Don’t know what you’re on about.” Mick avoided eye contact but joined hands with him regardless. 

“He may not be your usual type, but you should still know better.”

Mick chuckles wryly, “He’s got a mouth on him, I like that.”

“We don’t date people we work with, you know that. It’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Never agreed to that damn rule.” Mick grumbled. “Works with us, why couldn’t it work with someone else?”

“Because it just can’t. Things don’t always work out the way you want, Mick. That’s just the cards we’re dealt.” Len said, self deprecation clear in his voice.

Mick pulled his hands away, taking a step back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I meant exactly what I said.”

“So what, you’re just playing house with me until it all goes to shit?” Mick glared at Leonard. 

“Mick…” Len sighed, “Micky… I don’t know how things will play out with us, but I’m going to do what I can to make things work. Including stopping you from making bad decisions.” 

Mick rolled his eyes at the last comment. Leonard tried to reach for him again but Mick moved out of the way.

“I’m going to go work on my gun.”

Len nodded, Mick could already see him putting up his cool front. Shutting down in reaction to the rejection.  _ Typical _ , Mick thought. Quickly moving into the office, Mick slowly began to lay out all his tools. The work is soothing, the parts familiar and comforting in the way they always fit together. Mick’s not stupid, no matter what some people may think. He knows that him and Len working as both partners and as a couple is unusual. Unstoppable heat meeting unmovable ice, they should clash. 

A relationship doomed to crash and burn. However, they make it work. Tossed together as teenagers in an unpleasant situation they’ve barely been apart since. Axel, well, he was something else. He talks more than the two of them combined, he’s half their age and has energy to spare. Yet somehow, Mick can see it working. Axel’s explosive heat matching his own and helping to draw Leonard out of his own little world. 

Now, if only Mick could get Leonard to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll return to Axel POV next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not get anyone to read over this or edit it because I finished it and just really wanted to post it. so if you see any huge errors please feel free to point them out.  
> In other news TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC SO FAR.  
> A typical day is me crying because of the emotions I have for these boys. Like on one hand a pwp one shot would be great but on the other hand let's make things angsty.   
> Soooo... sorry in advance? I'll make it better... eventually
> 
> ALSO GUESS WHO'S FINALLY SHOWING UP?!?!

Axel was ecstatic, the proverbial kid in the candy shop. Except the shop was his apartment, and the candy was explosives. Graciously funded by the Kozlov family with his share of the profits from the week before. The different pieces were spread out across his table, Axel practically wanted to roll in them. Not that he would, of course, because that would be a very bad not good idea. Instead Axel leant back onto the table, pursed his lips, and used his phone to take a selfie. 

 

_ Image Sent to  _ **_Hot Stuff_ ** _ at 11:14AM _

_ Look at my new toys, aren’t they pretty?! - Sent to  _ **_Hot Stuff_ ** _ at 11:14AM _

_ hope ur not planning anything stupid - Received from  _ **_Hot Stuff_ ** _ at 11:16AM _

_ Moi??? I would never! - Sent to  _ **_Hot Stuff_ ** _ at  11:17AM _

 

Axel chuckled, tucking his phone into his pocket. He’s dealt with more volatile things than this  _ and _ the older man put together. He could handle a little table full of explosives. Although what exactly he was going to do with them, Axel wasn’t sure. His micro pocket bombs were always good for a distraction, or just causing chaos and mayhem. Then again, the larger ones with the remote controls were always a good investment and he hadn’t stocked up since he used them when they were helping Mick escape a few weeks back. Axel looked around, briefly undecided before he realized that maybe the best idea would be to do both at one time. What could go wrong?

* * *

 

Axel packed his bag, shoving everything that he could find that was undamaged by the fire. The firefighters had put out the fire quick enough, shutting down the building after everyone had evacuated. Axel knew he didn’t have much time to collect his things before they came back to conduct their investigation. He had to be gone before then, the fake name he had rented the place under wouldn’t do him much good when they found the explosives residue and various other illegal items in his apartment. 

Thankfully he had invested in a few fireproof safes, one for his gear and one for his money. One hand was shoving things in his bag even as the other dialed a familiar number. It rang briefly before the line was picked up.

“Look, Len… I need to call in my favour.”

* * *

 

Not long after he made the call, the van pulled into the alley. Backing up towards the dumpster Axel was hiding his things behind. Mick came out the passenger side, not speaking as he grabbed the bags and tossed them in the back.

“Careful, Mick. Don’t want any accidents.” Axel joked hesitantly. 

“Who would be stupid enough to do something like that?” Mick asked sarcastically. 

Feeling sufficiently chagrined, Axel set the last bag down and climbed into the back of the van. Mick climbed back into the front and the trio drove off. Axel fidgeted in his seat, the silence deafening.

“So… how ‘bout that weather?” Axel asked, nervous laughter bubbling up from inside his chest.

“So how about that apartment building blowing up?” Leonard asked, glare evident in his tone even as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Well you see,” Axel paused. “That was actually not at all my fault. You see I was just laying out my new batch of toys, not  _ that _ kind of toys of course but explosive ones. Which, actually, now that I think about it I’m going to need to restock up on all my toys since they no doubt burned in the fire…”

“ _ Axel _ …” Len’s voice was frustrated even as Mick snorted.

“Right, sorry, off topic.” Axel grinned, the pep back in his step. “I got my stuff from a new guy, seemed like a legit guy but sadly he was a little less legit than I had assumed.”

“Bad batch?” Mick asked.

“Yeah, couple of the wires got crossed is my guess. One of them went live.”

“See, Lenny. Nothing the kid coulda done.” Mick said, patting Len on the arm. The older man grunted out what just might have been an agreement and Axel liked to think that the issue was resolved. 

“So the three of living together,” Axel had a wicked grin, “That’s going to be…”

“Four.” Leonard cut him off.

“Excuse me?”

“The four of us will be living together.”

“Who’s number four?!” Axel faux gasped, “Mickey have you replaced me already?! I thought we had something special!”

“It’s just Lisa,” Mick said with a snort. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Len smirked.

“Who’s Lisa?” Axel asked curiously.

“Lenny’s kid sister.”

“Oh now you’re just asking for trouble.” 

Axel swore the older man was almost smiling as he spoke. Something that made him excited to meet this woman.

* * *

 

When they finally pulled into the yard, Axel bounded out of the van. Together the trio grabbed the bags from the back and headed inside.

“So, Mickey, you gonna show me my room?” Axel asked with a lewd grin. 

Mick snorted, but before he could respond a voice rang out from the room they were entering. 

“ _ Your  _ room?” A dark haired woman sat perched on the couch, eyebrows arched. There’s only one person this could be.

“Lisa this is Axel, Axel, Lisa.” Len said brusquely before walking off towards the stairs. 

“The one and only,” Axel said with a grin, using his coat to curtsy. 

Lisa looked at him, eyes darting to Mick and her brother before a wide smile spread across her face.

“Come sit,” She said, patting the seat next to her. “I think we have  _ lots _ to discuss.”

“Sounds good to me!” Axel flopped onto the couch next to Lisa, waving his hand lazily at the other men. “ _ Garçon _ , take my bags to the room!”

Mick rolled his eyes but still picked up the bags that Axel and Len had abandoned, heading down the hall. Axel grinned, watching the man as he walked off.

“I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave.” Axel elbowed Lisa suggestively. 

“I HEARD THAT!” Mick yelled from down the hall.

Lisa laughed, Axel grinned briefly before dissolving into laughter himself.

* * *

 

Later that night, bags unpacked in his new room, Axel made his way into the living room. Lisa was perched in the chair, only half watching the show on the television, choosing to focus on painting her nails. Mick was lounging on the couch, legs spread and arms along the back of the couch. Axel sat down right next to him, tucking his legs up under his body and pulling Mick’s arm down to wrap around him. Mick looked down at him briefly before rolling his eyes and turning back to his show. Though it seemed odd to Axel that a criminal was watching a show about prisoners, he didn’t want to ruin the moment they were having by commenting on it. 

After a few minutes watching the show, he couldn’t hold his tongue. “So this whole show is about them trying to break out of prison? Why is it taking them this long?”

Mick snorted, “It’s fiction, kid. Maybe they don’t got the same skills as we do.”

“They’re overcomplicating it. Explosives. An easy solution to all of your problems.”

“Says the guy who  _ literally _ just blew up his apartment today.” Lisa chimed in.

“Et tu, Brute?” Axel gasped, “I thought we bonded earlier!”

Their chuckles were abruptly cut off when Leonard came into the room. He leaned against the entryway, staring at the pair on the couch with a frown. 

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, this is purely professional cuddling.” Axel said cheekily, snuggling in further.

“Oh yes, professionalism, that’s just what the Trickster is known for. That and safe handling of explosives.”

“Lenny, don’t you think you’re being a bit rude?” Lisa interjected.

“Sorry, I just find it difficult to be civil when there’s a  _ stranger _ practically sitting on my partner’s lap.”

The room was quiet, Lisa looked between the men and Mick’s hands clenched against the couch. Axel stared wide eyed at the man glaring at him from across the room, before promptly untangling himself and walking out the front door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend, say whaaaaaat?  
> (am I on a roll? I may be on a roll. let's not jinx it though)
> 
> Side note, there's a scene where Axel is dancing and I'm not sure if I explained it in a way that makes sense or if it's all gibberish. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy.  
> As seems to be the case as of late, this has not been edited. I am way too impatient to wait for anyone lately. If you notice any big errors, feel free to let me know!

They even had an apple tree in the backyard, the house and neighborhood so picturesque it made Axel’s stomach twinge. Of course he wouldn’t fit into the picture. Axel leaned against the tree, sliding down to the ground with a huff. Mick had Len and Len had Mick, what need was there for Axel in that scenario. His head hit the trunk of the tree with a resounding thunk. 

“What am I even doing here?” Axel muttered, rubbing a hand across his face in frustration.

“Hopefully ignoring my idiot brother.” Lisa said, nudging him with her high heeled boot. “Though by the looks of it, you’re not doing a very good job.”

“What good would ignoring him do? He clearly doesn’t want me here.” Axel scoffed, “He’s only doing it because he owes me a favour.”

“If you really think that than you don’t know my brother very well.” Lisa offered Axel her hand. “Just ignore him and all his moody ice queen drama. He’ll work it out in his own time.”

Axel gave her a small smile, taking her hand and the offer of help.

“I just thought things were good, but I must have read the signals wrong. I thought Mick was into me and Len was okay with it. I’m not here to fuck up anyone’s relationship.”

“Look, unfortunately I know way too much about my brothers relationship and that is  _ not _ what’s happening. He just needs some time to deal,” Lisa paused, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “You know a night alone with Micky might be helpful. If you wanna come out with me tonight?”

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“Cheers!”

The duo pushed their glasses together, past the point of caring when some of it sloshed out onto their hands. 

“This was a great idea Lis, can I call you Lis?” Axel’s words were starting to slur after this last drink. 

“With a face like yours darling, you can call me whatever you want.”

“You know, if I wasn’t trying to make your brother like me I would totally be all up on that. Just so ya know.” Axel patted absently at her arm before pausing momentarily. “OH MY GOD THIS IS MY JAM!!!”

As the song changed, Axel dragged Lisa out onto the dance floor. It was packed, bodies pressed tightly against each other, but the pair managed to make their way into the middle of it. Axel could feel the driving beat of the bass reverberating through his chest. He let it take him under, moving along to the beat. Lisa pulled him close, their legs twined together. Whenever someone tried to get to close to them they managed to move away. Any guys that got a little too fresh felt the press of Axel’s pocket knife against their waist. 

More drinks turned into shots, the two of them edging each other on to drink more and more. Lisa laid on the bar and Axel drank the liquor poured into her belly button. The music sped up until their bodies were covered in sweat. The drunker he got the less Axel cared about what had been happening. Losing his apartment, maybe losing his new partners, those things didn’t matter anymore. 

“Best! Night! Ever!” Axel shouted at the ceiling, throwing his hands up in the air. The sudden movement made him stumble a bit. When he finally managed to right himself, with some assistance from the bodies around him, Axel saw something off in the distance.  _ A pole. _

“How much you wanna bet I can  _ kill _ it on that pole, Lis?” Axel grinned, squeezing her hand.

As he asked the music changed and Rihanna’s song  _ Work  _ came on.   
Lisa grinned, nodding, “It’s a sign.”

Axel cackled, pushing his way across the room. When he got there, there were two young girls half ass dancing next to the pole.

“Excuse me ladies, the talent has arrived. Time to move.”

They huffed and rolled their eyes, but a pointed look from him sent them scurrying off. Axel put a hand on the pole, casually walking around before he leapt and spun around. Somewhere in the noise of the crowds, Axel was sure he could hear Lisa yelling and whooping for him, but he mostly ignored it. Focusing more on the song. It had been a few years since he’s done it but the movements were quickly coming back to him. With his back against the pole he slid down, legs spread wide. He pushed up, pulling his body further up the pole so that he could wrap his legs around the top. Hanging upside down his shirt started to ride up, when he dismounted Axel tore it off and tossed it into the crowd that had started to collect below the small stage. 

He walked around the pole, giving his head a moment to sort out after the brief stint upside down. Axel recognized that he was probably too drunk to do this, but he was beyond caring. He quickly spun around the pole, his legs kicking out in a straight arc before catching back against the pole. He held himself there by his leg, using his newly freed hands to run along the length of his chest as he leaned back. Winking at the men and women watching him in rapture. The blood was rushing quickly to his head, but he fought through it. 

As the song was coming into it’s final chorus he dropped down, using the pole simply to shake his ass. The crowds screamed, something that was reminiscent but still thrilling. Adrenaline coursing through his body at the attention, his alcohol soaked brain telling him he needed more. He thought briefly about trying to find Lisa again in the crowd, but when he looked out all he saw was the broad shoulders of the man holding his shirt. 

* * *

Axel stumbled in the door, leaning against the frame even as he dragged the guy in. His name was on the tip of Axel’s tongue, something that starts with B.  _ Ben, Bruce _ ? Yeah, Bruce sounded right. Axel dragged Bruce in by the shirt collar, using the other man’s size to keep him upright. A little voice in his head told Axel that he should probably try to be quiet, that by 5 in the morning most people were probably sleeping. However the alcohol in Axel’s body told him to live in the moment, and enjoy the hot, hulking body next to him. 

Together they drunkenly stumbled towards the couch, not quite coherent enough to navigate to his room. Sprawling his body across the couch, Axel pulls Bruce down over him. The warmth and weight of the body covering him was oddly comforting. Their lips found each other, wet and uncoordinated, hands already wandering over each others bodies. Just when Axel was thinking about the mechanics of stripping without moving Bruce from on top of him, the larger man quickly got up. Axel gazed blearily at the pair in front of him. No Bruce hadn’t gotten up, he was being  pulled up by a particularly cranky Captain Cold. 

“I think it’s time for you to call it a night.” Len’s voice was icy as he forcefully guided Bruce towards the door.

Axel could see Bruce trying to fight off Leonard, drunkenly swatting at the firm hands steering him away.

“Nah, man. We were havin’ a good time.” Bruce stumbled as he got free, “You better step off or… or else.”

Len’s eyes narrowed, Axel could see him speaking but his voice was too low for him to pick up on. He tried to sit up but the whole room started spinning, Axel quickly realized it was probably better to just lay back down. Head falling back against the couch with a soft thunk, Axel let his eyes close. Soon enough he was slowly drifting asleep, distantly noticing the sound of a door closing and approaching footsteps. Axel tried to look up, managing to get one eye open enough to see Leonard standing over him. Secure in the knowledge that he was safe, that it was just Len, Axel let himself drift a little farther. 

Axel lost track of time in this hazy dream state. Minutes or maybe hours later he felt strong arms reaching under his body; cradling him snugly against a warm chest. Sleepily he pressed closer, surrounding himself in the familiar smell.

Carefully, he was set down in his bed, the sheets pulled over his body. Axel couldn’t remember the last time someone had tucked him into bed, had taken that much care of him. He could almost imagine a world, the three of them together and happy, taking care of each other. It was unrealistic, sure, but Axel didn’t let that stop him. He reached out, tugging at Len’s arm. Half wanting him to stay and half hoping to pull him into bed. Words aren’t working, the sounds not forming in his mouth. A little whine escapes him, it seems to get his message across because Len sits down on the bed next to him. He may be Cold but his hand was warm as it gripped Axel’s, thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. 

“You’re making it hard to keep this professional, kid.”

Axel hid his smile in his pillow, tightening his grip on Len’s hand. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing with a pair of old dogs like us, but...” Leonard paused, letting out a little huff of air. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Axel.”

Axel curled his body, pressing his forehead against their joined hands, overwhelmed by both the small confession and the desperate hope that he would remember it the next day. He  _ had _ to remember, he just had to. This was Axel’s last thought before he finally slipped into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, also.  
> PS Did anyone realize that I said the guys name was maybe Bruce and that he had a hulking body? Because I may have stuck a lowkey marvel reference in there and I find that ridiculously hilarious. Sorry not sorry  
> PPS I'm not saying that I have drunkenly pole danced at a club once or twice but I will say that I am not nearly as skilled as Axel probably is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick Leonard POV  
> Get ready for emotions

“Sorry, I just find it difficult to be civil when there’s a  _ stranger _ practically sitting on my partner’s lap.”

Leonard could see the moment his comment sunk in for Axel, the hurtful barb taking land. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to happen, the comment was pretty obviously not made in jest, but somehow he was still surprised at the crushed look of the younger man, the way he fled out the door. Len’s eyes tracked after him almost against his will. 

“What are you doing?”

Leonard looked away from the door and towards his angry sister.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about the awful way you’re treating Axel, for no good reason.” Lisa moved closer, getting in his personal space as she poked him in the chest. “I’ve only just met him and I can already tell he fits in well with you two. You need to figure your shit out, and you need to do it quickly before you end up driving him away.”

Lisa followed after Axel - the door slammed behind her, adding a certain amount of finality to the her comment

“She’s got a point you know.”

“Not you too?” Leonard sighed, glancing at his partner.

“I’m just saying, we both know what I want so the only thing left is to figure out where you’re at with it.” Mick shrugged. 

Len sighed, looking between the closed door and his partner. “You can move forward with him however you choose, just remember that the same rules apply to him as do to us. Business is business, we need to be professional when we’re out there.”

“And what about you?”

“What do you mean what about me?”

“I see the way you look at him, Lenny, especially when he’s not looking.” Mick gave his partner a small smile, reaching up to tug him down onto the couch. 

Leonard sat, taking the opportunity to lean against his partner facing away, before he responded. “It doesn’t matter what I want. What use would he have for a guy like me?”

“I think he’d surprise you.” Mick said, smiling even as he kissed the top of his head. 

Len huffed, “Perhaps he will.”

* * *

 

Leonard was never a very heavy sleeper, he would have had to be to sleep through the noise of someone entering the house. The door banged open, voices rang out in what was likely supposed to be whispers. Pulling himself quietly from their bed, Len palmed his gun before making his way down the stairs. When he got to the living room, his fingers tightened against the trigger of his gun.

Axel was stumbling towards the couch, dragging another man along with him. The sounds he was making alluded that it was consensual, however the dazed look on their faces said something else. Taking a steadying breath, Len placed his gun on a small table in the hallway knowing that keeping it on him may turn out to be a poor choice.

Leonard stalked over to the pair making out on the couch, he pulled the man off none to gently. 

“I think it’s time for you to call it a night.” Len tried to keep his voice steady, to not let the anger he felt seep through. 

He moved the other man towards the door, ignoring the hands trying to push him off.

“Nah, man. We were havin’ a good time.” The man’s voice slurred, his face flushed. “You better step off of… or else.”

Len’s eyes narrowed, pulling the man closer as he spoke quietly. “You need to think carefully about your actions right now.”

“What’re ya gonna do, call the cop or something?”

Leonard let a cold smile slip onto his face, “It’s not the cops you have to be worried about. The bigger concern should be me, my room full of weapons, and my extreme dislike of non consensual activities.”

He could see the moment his comment fully sunk in for the drunk man, his eyes widened as he stepped back towards the door. Tripping over his own feet as he exited their home. Leonard shut the door before turning back to the other problem at hand. The extremely drunk Trickster, half asleep on the couch. 

His shirt was barely on, his body sweaty and covered in hickeys. Axel opened one eye, smiling up at him before passing out again. Leonard leaned down, scooping him up against his chest. He felt his stomach twist as the younger man snuggled in closer. Ignoring it for the time being, Len made his way up the stairs towards Axel’s bedroom. He tried not to think of the time he had spent rearranging the room prior to his arrival, decorating it in a way that he thought Axel would like. 

Len placed Axel onto the bed, tucking him in. It reminded him of the years he spent taking care of Lisa, that feeling of wanting to take care of someone was unusual for him without the tie of family. He rubbed a hand over his face, Len knew he had to stop that line of thought. Things were getting difficult enough, between him and the Trickster. He moved to get up, knew it was better to get out of there quickly, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Axel tugged at his arm, pulling him back towards the bed. A quiet whimper escaping the kid, tugging at him even more than the hand on his arm. Leonard moved to hold Axel’s hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. 

“You’re making it hard to keep this professional, kid.” He sighed, smiling at how Axel’s grip tightened. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing with a pair of old dogs like us, but…” Len paused, letting out a little huff of air. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Axel.”

Axel curled in towards their joined hands, nuzzling his forehead like a cat. The comparison made Len smile.  He thought back to Lisa and Mick’s words earlier that day, that he needed to figure out what his feelings were. Looking at Axel sleep, Len think he finally knew. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure about this chapter (part of the reason it took so long) but here it is  
> Enjoy, I guess?  
> Let me know what you think. Either in the comments or over on tumblr at [biggerharkness](http://www.biggerharkness.tumblr.com)

His head pounded, his mouth was parched. It’s official, Axel was _hung_ to the _over_ . The night before came back to him slowly in patches, the music, the body shots, and… oh god. _The pole_ . Axel rubbed a hand over his face, it had been awhile since he had drank like that.  Sitting up, Axel looked around at the room he was in. _His_ room, his new room at Mick and Len’s house, where he came back drunk with another guy. Axel groaned and flopped back onto the bed, pulling the blanket over his head in an effort to make the previous day seem less real. Things with the two other men were already tenuous at best, and he had brought some random guy into their home. Axel wouldn’t be surprised if Leonard didn’t let him stay there after this, favours be damned.

Making himself sit up, Axel figured it was time to go down and face the music. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he let his head hang down between his legs. Something to the side caught his eye, a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. The glass still had ice cubes floating along the top, condensation dripping down the side. Someone had placed it there recently. Someone who knew he would be hungover and wanted him to feel better. Lisa? She seemed the likely answer but Axel couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t quite right. Something about the night before was nagging at him, his mind telling him there was something he needed to remember.

It came back slowly in flashes, strong arms carrying him, warm hands holding his own, and soft whispered words in the quiet of the night. Leonard carried him up to his room and tucked him in, he held his hand until he fell asleep, and most likely was the one that brought him water for when he woke up. Axel felt his cheeks warm, a flush coming over his face at that realization. Somehow this knowledge made him even more nervous to go downstairs. However, the Trickster was never one to back down. Axel swallowed down the water, popping a couple of the pills, and made his way downstairs.

The house was quiet, Axel could hear a low conversation happening in the kitchen. When he came in, the conversation continued.  He felt a small bit of relief that the topic was on planning a heist and not his drunken antics of the night before. He paused awkwardly near the counter, not sure what he was allowed to use.

“Help yourself to the food, there’s coffee on the counter. If there’s anything you want in particular just add it to the grocery list on the fridge for next time.” Len said airly, pausing his discussion to wave Axel towards the food.

The two men went back to their conversation, discussing the logistics of their next high profile heist. Axel stared at them briefly, expecting more, expecting some kind of comment about the previous night. But it never came.

Eventually, Axel kind of rebooted and made his way to the fridge. Slowly pulling items out to make breakfast. Clearly, someone in the house enjoyed cooking. The fridge was well stocked, all the equipment in the kitchen was good quality, hell there was even little pots of fresh herbs lining the window sill. Axel grabbed a few of them, smelling them one by one and setting some next to the wooden cutting board laid out on the counter. After he had managed to find all the supplies he needed, Axel got to work on making his breakfast.

The herbs were chopped, cheese grated, and eggs whisked. All the items for a simple, but delicious, omelette. Eventually he poured it into the pan, grabbing himself a mug of coffee while it started to cook. When it was done, he slid it carefully onto a plate. Before he could move towards the table, arms slid around his waist. Mick grabbed the fork Axel had set out for himself and cut a small piece of the omelette off to try. His body was closer than Axel would have thought was appropriate after the night before, the heat pouring off the larger man warming him in more ways than one.

“Not bad, needs more chives though.” Mick said, already moving to take a second bite.

Axel turned back to look at Leonard, not sure if he wanted him to still be there to see this or not. Regardless of what he wanted, Len was still sitting there. Watching the pair of them with a smirk. He nodded at Axel, quick and brusque, before returning to his work. Axel didn’t realize until that moment just how much having Leonard’s approval would mean to him. In that brief moment he felt his cheeks flush and his pants grow ever so tighter. He had to look away.

“It does not, you brute. Get your own food.” Axel swatted Mick’s hands away from his food.

Waiting until the other man had his back turned Axel snuck a bite and reluctantly went to chop up a few more chives. He headed towards the table, aiming a well timed glare at Mick when he grinned at the addition of the extra chives.

“What’s the plan here, boss man?” Axel nudged the papers on the table with his fork.

“Bank heist,” Leonard said, pausing and glaring at something he had written down. “If I can figure out the logistics of it.”

“What’s causing you problems?” Axel watched as Len scratched out a large portion of text and notes.

“I’ve finally figured out our way into the Keystone City Bank, but I can’t make the timing work for us to hit all the good spots.” Leonard sighed, “I guess we’ll just have to pick and choose where we hit and just hope we get lucky.”

“Why not just get more bodies?” Axel asked, his mouth full of food.

“That’s not a bad idea, Lenny.” Mick added, nodding thoughtfully.

“ _Hmmm_ , I do have some people I could get in contact with.” Leonard looked pensively at his notes. “Would it be worth it for the more people we would have to split it between?”

“I spose it would depend on what exactly you’re hoping to find in there? Lots of big things or one big thing and a few bits and bobs. Cause if this is going to be a big haul, it’ll benefit everyone.” Axel shrugged, getting up to put his plate in the sink.

Leonard nodded, “I’ll make some calls.” He rose from the table, squeezing Axel’s shoulder as he walked by. “Good thinking, kid.”

* * *

 

Leonard shut himself in his office, the quiet murmur of his voice floating through the house as Mick and Axel went about their morning. They were watching TV again, that damn prison show Mick liked so much. Somehow between the last time they had watched and now, the characters had ended up back in prison. Except it was a different one? Axel didn't really follow much of what's happening but Mick seemed hooked.

Axel started out the morning sitting on the opposite side of the couch but that slowly changed. Mick started by pulling his feet into his lap, slowly rubbing circles into them. The firm pressure relaxing Axel bit by bit.

“Mmm...Feels nice,” Axel sighed.

Mick snorted, “Lenny made us take classes one year for our anniversary. Don’t tell him I told you though, he likes to pretend he’s not actually sentimental.”

“So…” Axel paused, not sure if he actually wanted to ask this question. “What’s up with you and Len, exactly?”

“Why you askin’?” Mick grinned, “Got some sorta vested interest in this?”

“Shut up.” Axel kicked at Mick’s stomach half heartedly. “I just… I feel like I’m walking in a mine field with this. I don’t want to fuck anything up.”

Mick tugged at his legs, pulling and maneuvering the younger man until he straddled his lap.

“You ain’t gonna fuck shit up.” Mick sighed and rubbed at Axel’s arms absent mindedly. “I’m not good at talking about stuff, not like Lenny at least. But this is something Len and I have done since the beginning. As long as we talk about things beforehand, everything’s good with us.”

“So you guys have talked… about this? About me?”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Mick had a shit eating grin, the grip on Axel’s arms tightened slightly.

Axel grinned, turning his charm on in full force. Trying to push his insecurities and nerves aside.

“Well good then I don’t feel bad about doing this.” Axel leaned in, quickly closing the distance between them.

The kiss was rather tame considering all the time spent building up to this moment. Their lips pressed together only to break apart as the pair couldn’t help but smile.

“I was planning on watching that you know.” Mick said, nodding towards the TV.

“Yeah, but aren’t I much more interesting?” Axel leered, grinding his lower body in closer. “Though really it’s unfair to compare, I’m a totally different _genre_.”

Mick snorted, pulling him down for another kiss. It was soft and sweet, starkly different from their impromptu makeout session during the jewel heist. Their lips pressed together, Mick’s tongue darting out to lick into his open mouth. Axel sighed, relaxing into Mick’s body, fingers tightening their hold on his shirt. When Mick’s hands started wandering lower, Axel figured it was time to pause. This probably wasn't the best time or place for anything to happen. He pulled back, one final peck, and turned so his body was splayed out over Mick's lap. His head resting back against Mick's shoulder  and his attention back on the TV. Mick snorted, whether in frustration or amusement Axel wasn't sure, but moved his arms to wrap around Axel’s body. Pushing his nose into his hair to drop a final kiss on Axel’s head.

That was how Len found them later that morning. Still splayed out across the couch. He disappeared briefly into the hall, returning with his signature jacket.

“I'm going out to meet up with some of my contacts.”

“Need backup, boss?” Mick asked.

“No, it’s best I go in alone since it's me they know. Some of them are a little high strung, wouldn't want to spook them by bringing in a heavy.”

Mick fake gasped, “are you saying I'm _scary_ looking?”

“I would never,” Leonard smirked at his partner, tucking his gun into its holster. “I'll check in in an hour and be home in two.” He paused briefly, smirk growing wider. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Mick laughed and Axel grinned as Len made his final adieu, and was out the door.

Settling down, the pair went back to watching the show. The plot was over complicated and unnecessarily dramatic but somehow Axel felt himself being drawn in. It was a relaxing way to spend the morning, free from worries and stress. Some combination of the show and his hangover had Axel distracted enough that he didn’t notice when Mick’s hands started to wander.

His large hands were warm, rubbing absently at Axel’s stomach. Fingers teased at the edge of his shirt, it all happening so slowly that Axel didn’t notice when they slipped under. He did notice, however, when those fingers sought out his nipples. The sharp twist of pain made Axel squirm, even when it was immediately soothed.

“Shhh,” Mick whispered in his ear. “Just watch the show.”

Axel huffed, trying to stop his fidgeting and focus his attention back on the TV. Even though any chance of him actually _watching_ the show had flown out the window when Mick had started touching him. Mick moved to start kissing his neck, one hand trying to hold his hips in place while the other continued its work. It took Axel longer than he’d like to admit to realize that his hands were still free. Axel reached down, popping the button on his jeans.

“Well that just takes the fun out of everything.” Mick chuckled.

“I was getting bored.” Axel shrugged, standing up and shimmying until his pants fell to the ground. Leaving him standing in his Flash themed boxer briefs.

“Uh oh,” Mick grinned, tugging him back into his lap. “A bored trickster? We can’t have that, now can we?”

Axel leaned in, pressing his lips against Mick’s, and murmured. “Only bad things will come from that.”

Axel pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side before moving to tug at Mick’s. Looping his hands around Mick’s neck he quickly moved to continue their kissing. Axel’s tongue dipped into his open mouth, already grinding against Mick’s chest. The older man's hands gripped at his hips, pulling him in to help Axel press closer against his stomach. Axel leaned back as Mick’s mouth moved down his neck towards his chest. His kisses a soothing balm against the abused flesh.

“You should ditch your pants.” Axel moaned, trying to reach between them and yank them off.

Mick stood up, holding Axel against his chest with one hand, the other hand pushing at his pants. Axel wrapped his legs around his waist, arms tightening around Mick’s neck. They flopped back onto the couch, resuming their previous position. Carefully positioning themselves, the pair began to slowly grind against each other. Their pace a stark contrast to the intensity of their mouths.

“You should…” Axel gasped. “You should fuck me.”

“We don’t have lube, we’d have to move.”

Axel shook his head. “Don’t wanna, just fuck me.”

“No. Lube.” Mick’s voice was firm, his hands moving to grope Axel’s ass regardless.

Axel’s groan of frustration quickly turned into a drawn out moan.

“Better?” Mick grinned.

“Nnnnghh,” Axel groaned, half in frustration and half in clear desire.  

Their kisses dissolved into open mouth pants, foreheads pressed together, as they worked their way closer to orgasm. Axel could feel the tightening in his body, the building of energy before the inevitable release. A small part of him judged himself for the inevitability of coming in his underwear, but the majority of him was too busy enjoying the moment. Too busy to hear the door open as Lisa walked into the living room.

Lisa shrieked, quickly walking back into the hallway with a hand over her eyes,

“Oh my god, I can not believe I was forced to witness that with my own two eyes. I would have thought that clothes were required in public rooms in this house.”

“I mean probably, but also… no.” Axel said and Mick snorted, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to drape over the pair of them for the time being.

They could hear Lisa huff and sigh, “Well, I suppose at least my brother wasn’t involved,” before walking away towards the kitchen.

Axel’s cock twitched hopefully at the mention of Len’s involvement. Mick laughed at him, loud and without care.

Axel swatted at him, cheeks flushing. “Shut up… Idiot.”

* * *

 

Leonard came back later that afternoon, rolling his eyes at the pair sprawled out on the couch. Still watching TV, only having moved to get dressed and grab snacks. Len hung his coat up in the hall, stashing his gun in his office before coming to sit on the couch. Axel was still in Mick’s lap and Len sat across from the pair, tucking his feet onto the couch.

“How’d it go?” Mick asked.

“Hmpf.” Len grunted, turning his attention to the tv.

Mick rolled his eyes, grabbing his partner's feet and pulling them into his and Axel’s lap. Axel watched as Leonard visibly relaxed as Mick got to work. Len leaned back into the couch, his eyes closing as he let out a small sound of enjoyment. It was a nice moment, one Axel was getting included in. He could just leave it as it is, or he could push his luck. It wasn’t much of a decision for the Trickster. When Mick moved to switch to the other foot, Axel batted his hands away and took over. The room was silent, uncertainty hanging in the air.

“Press a little firmer.” Leonard said, still watching the show.

Axel smiled, thumbs digging in a bit harder. Leonard let out a pleased grunt, and the moment seemed to settle. Mick smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of Axel’s head as they all relaxed, settling against the couch to finish the show. It was a brief break before the work that they knew was ahead of them.

* * *

 

A few more episodes later the TV was turned off. Together the trio made their way into the kitchen. Mick took the lead, doling out tasks to Axel and Len. Minus a few small things, Leonard was mostly relegated to setting the table. Axel was sure there was a story there but was quickly shot down when he asked by a sharp glare from Len. When the scent of cooking food started to fill the kitchen, Lisa came down the stairs and gracefully sat in her chair. Eyes tracking the boys as they moved around the kitchen, her brow arching to match her smirk when she made eye contact with Axel. Soon enough the food was brought to the table and the four of them sat down.

“We’ll be having some guests over in about an hour, I want everyone on their best behaviour.” Leonard said between bites of food.

“I find it insulting that you would imply I’m anything but the best, brother.” Lisa smiled, using her fork to point at Leonard.

“It’s not you I’m really worried about.” Len said pointedly.

“I am perfectly charming, Mick’s the real problem. Look at him, all big and scary. No one would be able to guess that he’s actually secretly a cuddly teddy bear.” Axel said with a mouth full of food, pieces flying with each word he spoke.

Mick, Leonard, and Lisa all rolled their eyes at him in unison. Something familiar in the movement that spoke to the time they’ve spent together.

“How long have you three known each other?”

The conversation paused, the others catching up to follow Axel’s train of thought.

“I met Lenny in juvie, saved his ass from getting beat a few times.” Mick grunted.

“Mick got out first, offered to check in on Lisa for me. Ended up sticking around for a bit.” Len finished off.

“Yes and then I couldn’t get rid of him. Even though I was doing _perfectly_ fine.” Lisa said, attitude clear in her tone.

“Oh yes, dating that ass hat was _perfectly_ fine.” Mick snorted.

Lisa pouted, “He was sweet.”

Axel laughed, enjoying the family squabble. It was bittersweet, not something he had growing up but it made him want to go visit his Dad again. It had been some time since he had seen the older Trickster. Only meeting his father as an adult could be viewed as a negative, but Axel found it let them have a unique relationship that he wouldn’t trade for the world.

Lisa cleared the dishes away, shooing the boys into the office to prepare for the meeting. Quickly running up to his room, Axel grabbed his coat and then made his way back downstairs. If his coat happened to contain a few things to make the meeting more interesting, well, Axel wasn’t going to say anything.  Sitting himself down at Leonard’s desk, Axel watched while the pair of older men puttered around the room, pulling the maps and plans from their respective drawers.

“So…” Axel put his feet up on the desk as he spoke, “Who’s coming over?”

“There’s three of them coming, I’ll let them handle the introductions themselves. I’ve worked with them before, never as a group but it should still be fine.” Leonard paused briefly, looking at Axel and Mick. “Even so, they are meta-humans so be alert and be _careful_.”

Axel snorted, rising from his seat and wrapping an arm casually around Len. “Awww, see, you do care.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but didn’t shrug his arm off. Axel figured he could count that as a success. When the doorbell rang, Axel gave Leonard a final squeeze before shrugging his coat on with a grin.

* * *

The first to arrive was Mark Mardon. Axel had seen him around enough to know who he was prior to the introductions, though he didn’t complain about the once over he got while shaking Mark’s hand.

“And hello to you too. Axel’s the name and _tricks_ are my game.” Axel smirked, hanging onto Mark’s hand longer than was probably necessary.

Hartley Rathaway arrived next, glaring at Axel’s extended hand with disdain. He still managed to introduce himself, though it wasn’t done with much enthusiasm. Axel knew he was going to enjoy toying with this one.

Last but not least, just as Axel was about to shut the door behind Hartley, Shawna Baez popped up out of nowhere. She had a sly grin on her face as she sauntered in past a stunned Axel, casually introducing herself with a quick wave as she did so. Leonard had warned him that they were meta-humans, but seeing is believing.

Lisa was leaning against the door frame, watching the introductions happen as the boys herded the group towards the office. Axel fell behind, waiting for her as they all made their way in. Lisa elbowed him, nudging him and nodding her head towards Mark with a grin. Rolling his eyes, Axel simply linked their arms together and dragged her to sit with him on the small couch in the office.

“Now that we’re all here and all the _pleasantries_ are out of the way,” Leonard sneered. “Let’s get down to business.”

* * *

It was only a few days later that the group found themselves meeting up just outside of the Keystone city limits. Axel, Lisa, Mick, and Leonard drove up together in their van. The entire way there was spent rehashing the plan, going over each aspect in excruciating detail. Axel thought it entirely unnecessary, but he understood Leonard’s need for perfection and planning.

“Now, remember, even though we are working with other people we look out for each other first and foremost.” Leonard said, turning to look at everyone briefly while they waited at a red light. “There’s going to be one of us with each of them, keep an eye on them and make sure they’re falling in line.”

“You got it boss.” Mick grunted.

“Yeah, _Boss_. We got this, just trust us.” Axel grinned, his mind already running inventory on the toys he had hidden away in his coat.

“Just follow the plan.” Len put emphasis on each word, trying to get his point across.

“Don’t stress so much, Lenny.” Lisa smirked, “You’ll give yourself wrinkles.”

Her brother sighed, even though Leonard was facing away Axel could tell he was rolling his eyes. Before anyone could say anything they pulled into the alley, cutting the engine and getting out of the vehicle. They didn’t have to wait long before the rest of their group showed up.

They all got back into the van, Lisa in the front and the rest in the back. It was only a short drive over to the Keystone City Bank. The van was parked nearby, Lisa was ready at the helm to make their getaway as the rest of the crew exited through the back and slunk around to the side where the employee entrance was found.

“Now, we’re going to be in and out _quickly_. We hit the computer at the same time that we hit the vault. Rathaway you’re with me, Baez with Axel in the vault, and Mardon with Mick keeping watch.” Leonard said, glaring at each person as if he could stare them into submission.

“Sir, yes sir!” Axel saluted Leonard, pushing past him as he stuck a small round object on the door.

The bomb discharged quickly and silently, the door swinging open. Hartley and Leonard went in first, immediately heading towards where they knew the security system to be. Axel knew they would have the alarm system disarmed in a flash, so he made his way towards the main area. Shawna popped up ahead of him, just in front of the door to the vault. It was large and obnoxious, clearly for show for the richie riches who needed the reassurance. The actual locking mechanism was much smaller than the door implied. Not that the lock was relevant to their needs.

“How big does it have to be for you?”

“You know, you’re not really my type, short stuff.” Shawna said with a snort.

“Har, har, har.” Axel shot her a glare, “You’re lucky we’re on a strict timeline. Or else…”

Mick cut him off, “Or else nothing, kid. Get cracking. We’re on a timeline.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Axel huffed, “Len get alarm system off?”

“Yeah, and him and Rathaway are downloading the virus to start the wireless transfer as we speak. We got t-minus 10 minutes.”

Axel sighed, pulling out the pieces to put together the drill. It was his own invention, designed to cut through the steel door with ease. The whirring resonated through the room as Mick walked back to join Mark by the front doors. Axel watched him go, not particularly paying attention to the drill or to the woman tapping her foot next to him. Seconds later, the loud clank of the drill brought his attention back to the door. He pulled it out, leaving a small hole.

“After you, m’lady.” Axel swept his arm towards the door as he stepped away.

“So kind,” Shawna rolled her eyes, leaning over to look into the hole before disappearing.

It was Axel’s turn to tap his feet as he waited for Shawna to make use of the emergency lever inside the vault to swing the massive door open. Working with others beside his father was a new experience for Axel, even counting all the times he’s spent working with Mick and Len. It was an odd feeling relying on someone in order for the heist to even be successful. Seconds felt like minutes before finally the resounding _ka-chunk_ of the door unlocking made him move out of the way.

Axel entered the vault, following after Shawna.

“Here’s half the bombs. Be careful when applying them,” Axel grinned, “They’re a bit _finicky_.”

“If they blow my hands off, I’m coming after you.”

“Looking forward to it!” Axel grinned, turning to the right side of the room and placing the bombs on the larger of the boxes lining the wall.

The quiet boom and hiss of the bombs going off filled the room. Axel started filling a bag with the jewels and heirlooms he found within each of the boxes, he could hear Shawna doing the same on the other side of the room. Quickly, one by one, they each made their way through the boxes. When suddenly a loud noise startled them, a thunderous crash sounding out from the main lobby.

“ _Shit_ ,” Axel cursed, grabbing his bag and running out into the main room.

The lobby was filled with clouds, Axel couldn’t see Mick or Leonard through it all.

“Mick!? Len!?” Axel shouted, trying to skirt around the edges of the clouds.

“Axel!”

He could hear the voice calling for him, even if he couldn’t tell who it was. Loud thundering noises filled the bank, and an unfortunately familiar flash of light moved through the room. The Flash had arrived and Axel was truly screwed. Axel swung around, sure enough he found Shawna gone from the vault. The rest of the group were on the other side of the room, the other side of The Flash, next to the exit and the van awaiting them. The clouds were distracting The Flash for the time being, but Axel knew it wouldn’t cover them long enough for him to run through to the other side. But he had to try.

Axel ran, heading into the mist and fog in the direction he knew the door was. He was probably halfway through before it all started to clear. The Flash could be seen spinning his arms around, dispersing the storm even as Mark was brewing it.

“Give it up, you know you can’t get away with it!” The Flash shouted,

“I’ll show you _get away with it_!” Mick roared, his gun shooting flames as he stalked forward.

Away from the exit, away from the door and towards The Flash that was there to capture them. Axel knew he had to think fast, he knew he had to keep The Flash distracted so everyone could escape with the money.

“Hey Speedy!” Axel yelled, getting his attention. “Why didn’t the toilet paper cross the road?”

The Flash seemed to finally realize he was there, turning his back on the flames heading in his direction to speed over to Axel.

“It got stuck in a crack!” Axel cackled, throwing the bombs left in his pockets down at their feet. Splitting the cement floor beneath them, knocking both him and The Flash into the darkness.

 

 


End file.
